Prudence & Potions
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Saved from the brink of death, Severus starts a new life with his saviour. / Sevmione collection. (2. Severus needs help sometimes.)
1. Stay

**Author's Note:** _Prudence & Potions_ (which I've only just discovered is the proper Sevmione ship name) will be a collection of random moments in the lives of one of my OTPs. I'm going to try and write these first few scenes in order, but it may jump around later on. Enjoy. :)

Written for...

Lover's Day - OTP War. _Prompt:_ (Quotation) "Instead, [the wind] brought the scent of a perfume he knew well, and the touch of a kiss, a kiss that came from far away, slowly, slowly, until it rested on his lips." -The Alchemist, Paulo Coelho

* * *

 **Stay**

 _461 words_

* * *

He was alone on a cliff's edge, weak and unable to stand. He fell to his knees and peered down at the rocks far below, wondering how much longer he had before he crashed into them. He had no strength left to fight and so he closed his eyes and waited for the gust of wind to take him.

Instead, the wind brought the scent of a perfume he knew well, and the touch of a kiss, a kiss that came from far away, slowly, slowly, until it rested on his lips.

Severus opened his eyes and moaned. It was only a dream, or a delusion. There was no kiss, only the burning of venom coursing through his body, making every breath a chore. The perfume grew stronger.

"You're alright. I've sent for a healer."

He turned toward the voice and his brain struggled to make sense of anything: where he was or how he'd gotten there. Most of all, why she was with him.

"Strawberry," he gasped, taking in more of the soothing scent.

"Strawberry?" she repeated. She inched closer to him, as though he had the strength to lash out at her if he wanted to.

"Perfume."

"Per - oh! My shampoo. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. If it bothers you, I can-"

"No." Her rambling had always bothered him before, but just now he didn't mind. The pain didn't seem as bad when he was focused on paying attention to her words.

They were interrupted by the healer's abrupt arrived. He pushed her away from Severus and started running tests with his wand.

"Nice to have you with us, Mr. Snape. I'm Healer Morris, and you're safe at St. Mungo's now. Your friend here has been keeping a close eye on us, making sure we do everything we can to help you." The healer moved to a small potions cabinet across the room and unlocked it. "I'm just going to give you something for the pain. It may make you drowsy."

Severus was only partially listening, watching as the young woman collected a small stack of books from the end table and loaded them into her purse. She met his eyes briefly and turned away.

"I'll be going now. I really need to-"

"Stay." It had come out sounding more forceful than he'd meant it and he grimaced.

"What did you say?"

He tried again, finding the energy to point to the lone chair in the corner of the room. "Stay," he whispered softly.

She seemed conflicted and confused by the request, and for a moment he wasn't sure if she would do it, but the last thing Severus saw before the potion took effect and sent him under again was Hermione Granger sitting dutifully by his bedside.


	2. Help

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Liza for betaing :)

Written for...

Lover's Day - OTP War. _Prompt:_ Character A calls Character B over just to kill a spider

* * *

 **Help**

 _694 words_

* * *

All Severus wanted was for things to go back to how they'd been just a few short years ago, when he'd been nothing more than a private potions master, left alone to his own devices for most of the day.

He'd hoped things might calm down once he was out of the hospital. McGonagall planned to reinstate him as the Defense teacher once he was healed, and in the meantime he was allowed to return to his old chambers in the dungeon.

"On one condition." Healer Morris hesitated in signing the release papers.

Severus huffed, impatient to leave the infernal hospital behind after six months. "What is it?"

"You can't use magic. It's just a temporary exercise. You had a close call and I don't want to see you exerting yourself when you're still on the mend."

"This is absurd."

"I can't imagine this will be very difficult for someone of your talents, Professor," the healer flattered. "Surely you'll be able to make do just fine without magic. But just to be on the safe side, I've instructed Ms. Granger to keep an eye on you."

From her seat in the corner, Hermione braced for Severus to argue the point.

"I don't need anyone-"

"I respect your request for independence, Professor, but you may want to start considering asking for help once in a while. But my decision is final. Either you give up magic until your check up next month, or you're staying in the hospital."

:-:

The arrangement wasn't nearly as bad as Severus thought it would be, though he didn't voice this to anyone.

The house-elves brought his meals and cleaned his chambers, and even without magic he was able to return to his peaceful, solitary life in the dungeons. Until two o'clock, when Granger would come calling to check on him.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," he would say, shooing her out.

"Well I'm only a floo call away if you do need anything," she insisted before the door slammed shut.

It was a full week before Severus even considered her offer, because he really was capable of anything - standing, walking, chopping, brewing - so long as he did it in small doses. But there was one thing that was simply impossible without his wand.

"Granger. It seems that I require your assistance with something rather important. Come to my chambers immediately," he ordered, ending the floo call before she could complain about the late hour.

She was at his door in under five minutes, which even Severus had to admit was quite a feat considering she was back in Gryffindor tower.

He smirked at the apple green nightgown she wore but tried to hide his amusement as she looked to him in concern.

"What's the emergency?" she asked, wand already in hand.

"Through here," he said and led her into his bedroom. He pointed up to the corner of the ceiling, where they could just make out a small cobweb with several spiders working around it.

"I'm confused."

"The spiders." He glared at them. "My wards must have worn off and I can't get rid of the damn things without my wand."

"You have wards against spiders?"

"Yes."

Hermione lowered her wand. "And you called me here to … to deal with some spiders?"

"Yes!" he said exasperatedly.

"You call this an emergency?"

"I believe the word I used was 'important.' You inferred an emergency." He smirked at her. "But, yes, I do need you to get rid of them before you leave."

She stared at him for several moments before he grew impatient.

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing. I just had no idea you were afraid of spiders."

"I am _not_ afraid of them," he hissed.

"It's alright. I'm surprised, that's all. Of all the things…"

"They're a menace. Vermin to be eradicated at all costs."

"I see," she said, smirking. With a swift jerk of her wand, the spiders and web vanished. "Well, I'll let myself out. Goodnight, Professor."

Severus could hear her laughing all the way to his front door and he shook his head. That was the last time he ever asked for help.


End file.
